l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
L4W:Adventure:A Night at the Opera
This page is under construction A Night at the Opera The heroes are off to rescue a theif from some merchants who are renovating an old theatre. Wait. . . what? Participants DM: ScorpiusRisk Judge: TwoHeadsBarking PCs *Incarnation, Warforged, warlock, played by stonegod, From 10/26/2009 - 04/03/2010 *Dane, Dwarf, fighter, played by Nebten, From 10/26/2009 - 04/03/2010 *Rurdev, Longtooth Shifter, ranger, played by EvolutionKB, From 10/26/2009 - 04/03/2010 *Qynn d'Cealis, Eladrin, swordmage, played by Walking Dad, From 10/26/2009 - 04/03/2010 *Hadrak, Dwarf, cleric, played by Mal Malenkirk, From 10/26/2009 - 04/03/2010 *Sheng, Human, sorcerer, played by Voda Vosa, From 10/26/2009 - 2/21/2010, player left Synopsis As most members of the party are taking a brief respite from trouble in The Hanged Man, a thin old man, in orange robes enters seeking help. He claims that he is on a mission of learning from the Jade Empire and his companion was kidnapped. Our heroes quickly see through his lies and we learn that he is actually a thief named Alfred Dugger. His fellow thief broke into the newly renovated Dautonian Fine House of Oration but never came back out. He believes that the Merchants of Bacarte must have caught him, and want him sprung if still living. Content that they had heard the truth, the heroes agree to the task, provided they are compensated. Incarnation, Dane, Rurdev who had previously worked together defeating Daunton's underground based wererat gang were joined by newcomers Qynn d'Cealis, and Sheng. They begin questioning people about recent activity around the theatre and about the Merchants. They learn that D.F.H.O. is set to open with a week of performances by the famed The Lady of the Winds and that the Merchants had appointed local Merchant Wesley Moozle to the project. Their questions got the attention of Hadrak, who had recently gotten back from slaying a dragon. We had a personal grudge with Moozle and gladly signed on. Using some deception, Hadrak and Sheng manage to disguise themselves as street torch installers. As they distract one of the guards the others scare off another and sneak in. Hadrak and Sheng then talk their way past Essam, the warforged Stage Manager and sneak in themselves. The two groups begin looking around, but it's not long before they're discovered by the crew. The crew turns out to be curiously well armed and a fight ensues. Wesley and Essam burst in, amidst the fighting, quite confused. The party learns that the Grabbag is indeed present, somewhere in the basement, releasing one of the crew members for the information. Continuing on, they are attacked by light constructs, which the members of the D.F.H.O. has previously mistaken as angry spirits. Finally into the basement, they find themselves locked in battle with a small troupe of goblins, and constructs calling themselves the Gearhouse Gang. The leader, an artificer who seemed part warforged declared that the party was too late and soon the Merchants of Bacarte would fall. The party just barely defeated them but not before several members were injured and Incarnation received a vision from the Lady of the Winds. The heroes release the crew to the proper authorities and the meet with Captain Coppernail of the Merchants who arrived on scene at the very end. He offers to hire the heroes to run security for him for the coming week, and all but Sheng accept. He also confirms that the Lady of the Winds is safe, meditating at his private compound. The heroes depart with the weakened Grabbag, and hole up in an inn for the night, questioning the thief but getting little information besides being jumped by goblins shortly after breaking to the theatre. The next day, before they meet with Blind Al, the group heads towards the local militia post, to question the captured crew. After some coaxing and promises to encourage the Merchants to be lenient, they learn the crew was hired to install two large statues on the stage, one in the image of Mauros the other of Althor Coppernail. The statues were part of some trap to capture the Lady of the Winds on opening night and discredit the merchants. They head to Doghead Alley, to meet with Blind Al, and exchange Grabbag for their pay. Once there, they are attacked by the Wererat gang several of the heroes had previously faced when attempting to secure the Sybiline Idol. The wererats attack the party, recognizing them from before, but surprised at their presence. Blind Al calls out a number of hidden gang members of his own, and attack the party accusing them of treachery. The party quickly dispatches the wererats proving to Northtown Knicks they are no enemies. Blind Al declares them allies to his gang and rewards the party with more treasure than previously promised. Then Sheng parts ways with group. NPCs *Althor Coppernail, hobgoblin commander with the Merchants of Bacarte and the individual who Wesley reports to. *Alfred Dugger, first patron of the party and member of the NorthTown Knicks. *Essam, later known as Art Director, stage manager and long time employee of Dauntonian Fine House of Oration. *Grabbag, Al’s Warforged associate, acting as both sneak and ruffian. He is missing a finger on one hand. *The Lady of the Winds, travelling singer and mystic. *Mayor Brunt, Mayor of Daunton, as well as his daughter. *Wesley Moozle, local merchant and sleezeball. Locations *Dautonian Fine House of Oration *Doghead Alley *The Hanged Man *Local Daunton Jail Organizations *Gearhouse Gang, group of goblins and constructs intent of bringing down the Merchants of Bacarte *The Merchants of Bacarte, governing mercantile group. *Northtown Knicks, gang of Daunton. *Wererat gang, primarily located in Dauton's Sewers and slums. Enemy of the Northtown Knicks. Conclusion Game Mechanics Quests Write about any quests complete through the course of the adventure. Rewards Write about any rewards given through the course of the adventure. Category:L4W Adventure